Krumbling
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Lyra is the only girl who hates Viktor Krum. What she doesn't know, is how hopelessly in love with her he really is.Her brother is his best freind,and they both come to Hogwarts for the Tri Wizzard Tornament. Summary is pretty bad.I just love Viktor Krum.
1. Viktor Krum

I recently realized the lack of Viktor and OC stories and it made me sad. I hope some of the people that are reading this decide to make one! This is a pretty long first chapter, but the purple camels seemed to like it. So I hope you do too! Next chapter will be shorter, and Viktor's point of view. Anyway, I hope you like it!

(Lyra POV)

"I can't believe Viktor Krum is going to be walking these very halls in less then an hour." My best friend Theodor Nott gushed as we walked into the great hall. I looked up at the tall, dark haired Slytherin with a cocked brow, still wondering how we managed to become best friends. We grew up together. He was a Slytherin, me a RavenClaw. Complete opposites in everyway, yet I still loved him. Part of it was because I was one of the only girls he hadn't managed to bed.

"I can't believe your still talking about that." I said, watching him roll his light blue eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is. He's just a guy." I commented as we entered the hall.

"He is not just a guy! He's a bloody legend! Besides, even if your not excited to see him, at lease you'll be able to see Adon." Theodor said, referring to my older brother. When he was born he moved over to Bulgaria with my father to attend the school. I missed him. Besides Theo, he was my best friend.

"Yeah, I just hope I'll be able to see him. From what I hear he spends all his time with his best friend, you know, your precious _viktor." _I sneered the name. I was not at all one of his supporters. In fact, I pretty much loathed the guy. He took up all of my brothers free time, and he's got the air about him. You can tell that he's way to confident for his own good. Theo just laughed at me and slung his arm around my shoulder.

We decided we weren't going to go to the great hall. We didn't want to sit there while the headmaster went on and on about the Triwizzard tournament that we already knew so much about. Instead, we walked the grounds.

"What do you suppose we do today?" He asked keenly as he sat down against the giant oak tree we had claimed as our own on first year. I stood in front of him, not really wanting to sit and get my clothes dirty on the wet ground.

"There's nothing to do." I groaned.

"I can think of something." He winked causing us both to bust out laughing. People were walking the grounds now and it wasn't at all as quiet as it was before.

I heard a battle cry before someone tackled me to the ground. Me being the quiet person that I am, decided to scream, 'RAPE!' at the top of my lungs.

A giant hand covered my mouth and I pushed my dark brown hair out of my eyes to see my giant of a brother laying on me.

"INCEST!" He screamed before jumping up and helping me to my feet. I laughed for a minute. I felt Theo stand up and throw his arm over my shoulder.

"Hey Adon. Haven't seen yeah in a while." Theo proclaimed, smiling like a git and shaking hands with my brother. They were friends, but my brother didn't like him that much.

"Yeah. Nice to see you again Nott." Adon said kindly, suspiciously eyeing Theo's arm around my shoulder. It wasn't like that. I loved Theo, but we were just best friends. We just show our affections in an odd way…I never really thought much of it.

"Oh, Lyra, you remember Viktor." My brother said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out from under Theodor's arm and towards a group of giggling girls surrounding Viktor Krum only a few steps away.

"Viktor!" My brother called, and the giant Bulgarian looked over at us with a smile, pushing his way out of the group of girls, trying not to hurt them.

"Adon! I vas just vondering vhere you haff gone too." He said, his accent thick. I hated this guy. He was the reason I didn't see my brother so much. He was such a jerk.

"Viktor, you remember my sister Lyra." Adon said, pulling me up next to him. I just smiled sweetly, but on the inside I was glaring.

"Of course! It's very nice to see you again Lyra!" Viktor exclaimed, grabbing me in a bone crushing hug. I pushed him away roughly and he seemed pretty shocked. I felt all gross and disgusting. Why the hell did he think it was okay to touch me. I stepped away from him and cringed. EW!

I heard several girls gasp and then quickly start whispering.

"Lyra!" Adon scolded me. But I didn't care, the big oaf shouldn't have touched me.

"Sorry. You're…..sweaty…" I lied easily and Viktor just raised his brows. I smiled again and held out my hand. He shook it.

Several girls glared at me as I pulled my hand back.

"So What are you guys doing out here?" My brother asked. I looked back at Theo who went back to sitting under our tree. I smiled.

"Me and Theo were just sitting. Talking. Being boring. There's nothing to do." I said and then walked back over to sit under the tree with Theo and rest my head against his shoulder. He immediately put his arm around me.

"Did you get me his autograph?" Theo asked eagerly and I just shook my head no while laughing my ass off.

A smile reached my light blue eyes and Adon and Viktor came to sit down with us in the shade.

"So are you two like…you know…together?" Adon asked, cocking a brow. I smiled slightly.

"No. We're best friends you git." I said and Theodor nodded his head in agreement. Adon gave Viktor a look before turning back to me.

"I've missed you at christ-mass dis year." Viktor said to me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. He spent every Christmas with our family. I hated it.

"Yeah, I stayed here with Theo this year." I explained with a shrug. Viktor just nodded.

"When's dinner?" Adon asked.

"Now. I think." Theo answered, standing up and helping me to do the same.

"So how haff you bin?" Viktor asked as we walked back to the castle, me slightly falling asleep against Theodor's arm.

"Okay." I said blandly. I didn't really want to talk to him. He was just so annoying sometimes. I couldn't understand why girls liked him.

"What should I eat?" I asked Theo once we were in the great hall. I was sitting next to him while Viktor and Adon sat across from me. Viktor's legs kept bumping with mine under the table and I really just wanted to kick him. Hard. That's what he gets for being so big.

"This." Theo said placing a big glob of purple stuff on my plate. I frowned and looked at the sandwich in his hands, he had already eaten half of it.

I quickly took it from his hands and started to eat it. I got a few laughs from people around me, but I didn't do it as a joke. I actually wanted his sandwich.

"You little bugger!" Theo shouted. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He was so bad tempered. I saw Adon and Viktor frown slightly.

"Lyra!" I heard a voice call from the RavenClaw table. I turned to see one of my friends, Avery, waving frantically for me to come over. Normally I would sit at the RavenClaw table, but I wanted to spend time with my brother so I decided to sit at Slytherin with him and Theo. The teachers didn't mind, but the kids did.

I sighed heavily before jumping up and walking over to her.

"Are you sitting with _Viktor Krum!"_ She asked amazed, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm also sitting with Theo and my brother." I told her, with more attitude then usual. She looked at me wide eyed for a minute before continuing.

"Will you introduce him to me? Please Lyra! I'm your best friend!" She pleaded. I nodded yes, though she wasn't my best friend. I didn't really have any really good friends besides Theo.

I walked back over to the Slytherin table, Avery following swiftly behind me.

"Viktor, this is Avery." I said lazily as I sat down next to Theo.

"It iz very 'ice to haff meet you Avery." He said and she giggled wildly.

"Lyra's told me so much about you!" Avery squealed sitting down next to him. Theo tried to stifle a laugh but failed. He knew how much I hated him. I just kind of gave her a look.

"Yez. You too." Viktor said, putting on a nice smile. Avery was pretty. Her hair was long and black, and her eyes were kind of grey…or maybe green. I didn't care enough to actually look. She was just so girly and frilly. I never really got along great with her. We were more like nice neighbors.

"To the common room milady?" Theo asked, standing up and offering me his hand. I excepted it and stood.

"Why of course good sir." I said with a small curtsy before we started for the doors.

"Wait for us vill you?" Adon called after me. I simply rolled my eyes, but stopped anyway.

Adon and Viktor followed us to the common room, but we left them when a mob of girls started to tackle them. Me and Theo made a run for the common room and flopped down on the couch when we got there.

Theo laid on the couch and closed his eyes. I quietly climbed on top of him and did the same. This was our daily routine everyday after dinner. It's been going on for almost three weeks now. But of course, all good things cannot last. Viktor and Adon came in a moment later, closing the common room door and blocking out the loud, girly screams behind them.

"I thought you two weren't a couple?" Adon asked, sitting down in the black arm chair, Viktor sat on the arm of his chair.

"I could say the same to you two." I opened my eyes, smiling widely. "And we're not."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Maybe you should sit up on the couch, then maybe everyone could have a seat." Adon said. I looked at Viktor who looked quite uncomfortable sitting on the arm of the chair and smirked. I sat up anyway. Theo did not. I sat on Theo's stomach for a little while, Viktor sitting at the end of the couch near his feet.

"I'm tired." I announced groggily.

"Then go to sleep babe." Theo said from under me, I could tell he was half asleep himself.

"This isn't my common room." I sighed. Theo just laughed.

"You sleep here any other time." He cracked his eyes open to see my rolling mine.

"Yeah, but now the Bulgarian's are here." I said leaning down towards his ear before whispering, "I don't want to catch their ugly." Theo laughed at that, but my brother didn't.

"I have the same blood as you." Adon said, giving me an incredulous look. I glanced at Viktor in a really obvious way.

"I wasn't talking about you." I said before kissing Theo's forehead and jumping up. Viktor looked a little mad. Good.

I went over to kiss my brother's cheek and he whispered angrily in my ear 'apologize.' I sighed but did as he asked.

"I was only joking Viktor. Just so you know. Sorry." I smiled half heartedly at him before going to my common room, making it a point to not kiss him on the cheek like I did everyone else.

"Wake up sleeping beauties!" I yelled joyfully as I skipped into Theo's room that he was sharing with my brother and Viktor.

"Go. Away." Theo grumbled angrily, throwing a pillow at me.

"Not a chance. Now come on! Get up! The sun is shining! The birds are-" I was cut off by another pillow being thrown at me. It was Adon's this time.

"I'm tired." Adon groaned, rolling over in his bed.

I sighed in frustration. "I'm using your shower and when I'm out you better be up Theo!" I told him angrily, grabbing one of his towels from his trunk. I showered quickly and walked back into the room to find everyone exactly how I left them.

"Theodor Nott! Wake up right now….hey, have you seen my black sweater?" I asked, rummaging through the clothes he had in his drawers.

"It's not in there." He said, finally sitting up in his bed. I smiled at him. He was in only his boxers which had little snitches on them.

"Nice boxers." I giggled before going through his clothes and picking out a giant grey T-shirt. "I'm stealing this." I said, putting it on. It was so long it almost touched my knees. I stole one of his large black belts that were way to big for me and tied it around my waist.

"Go ahead." He grumbled, laying back down on his bed.

"Oh no you don't. Come on! It's time for breakfast and I still have to wake up Adon!" I complained, pulling him to his feet and pushing him into the bathroom where I started up the shower and pushed him in, his boxers still on. He screamed like a little girl and I ran out of the bathroom.

"Oh Adon!" I called sweetly, plopping down on the bed next to my sleeping brother.

"Iz nott Adon." Came a groggy voice from under the covers. I was shocked at first. Oh. It must be Viktor. I whispered sorry before getting off the bed and jumping on the other bed that held my brother.

"I'm up, I'm up." he said, jumping out of bed and looking around alarmed. I just laughed at him. "Lyra? How did you even get in here? This is the boys dorm!" He shrieked.

I just laughed crazily. "Adon, I practically live here." I said banging on the bathroom door and telling Theo to hurry up.

"You haff quite dee voice dare." Viktor said, getting out from under the covers. I immediately burst out laughing at the sight of the broad, infamous seeker in pure pink boxers.

"I think I like your boxers better then Theo's." I mocked as Theo came rushing out of the bathroom in said boxers. His hair sticking to his face.

I quickly did a hair drying spell on him and handed hi his clothes for the day. He smiled graciously before kissing my forehead and throwing the clothes on.

"I look like an idiot!" Adon exclaimed as he put on the clothes I handed him. He quickly took them off and got redressed. I sighed.

"I think you looked adorable!" I said lamely. I knew he looked stupid.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, pushing me down on his bed before going into the bathroom.

"So are we going to breakfast or just out to the oak?" Theo asked, flopping down on the bad next to me and laying his head on my stomach.

"I don't know. It's up to you guys. I'm not really hungry." I shrugged.

"You chould really veat something." Viktor said, coming to tower over me and Theo. I might have glared a bit.

"I just said I'm not hungry." I retorted, a little more rudely then necessary.

"Lyra…can I talk to you a minute?" My brother asked coming out of the bathroom. I sighed, pushing Theo off of me and jumping up. I walked over to Adon, waiting to be scolded.

"Why do you have to be so mean to Viktor?" My brother asked, slightly annoyed. So now he was taking his side!

"Because he's an annoying prat who thinks he can have anything he wants!" I hissed, a little too loudly. Adon rolled his eyes and gave me a look.

"He's just a normal guy. He's my best friend, and I'd appreciate it if you were at least polite to him! And he's right, you should eat something! Your getting too thin!" I gapped at him for a few minutes.

"I'm at a perfectly fine weight, just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm too skinny! And besides, I remember when _I was your best friend! Remember that Adon? Me, not that git Viktor!" I screeched before turning towards Viktor and glaring angrily at him. _

"_Come on Ly, I'll take you to the tree." Theo said, holding out his hand to me. I took it and started to walk with him. _

"_Vhere do you dink you are going? You muss eat! You vill vither avay to nuffing." Viktor called after us but I didn't stop. That guy was such a bloody bloke!_

"_You really should be nice to him though. I mean, he is Viktor Krum." Theo said, stroking my head that was now on his lap while I laid on him under our tree._

"_Theo he's an absolute conceded, big headed, git, who isn't worth my time." I said angrily. He sighed, pushing me to a sitting position against the tree while he stood up._

"_I have to get to practice. I didn't go yesterday so I'm already in heaps of trouble. Just…give him a chance alright? He said some really nice things about you last night…" I almost didn't hear the last part, and probably didn't hear him right, as he started walking away and towards the pitch._

_I sighed happily as I grabbed out a torn up copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' from my bag. I relaxed, the sun heavy on my face, I relished in the warmth. The sun was gone all too soon though as my whole person was consumed in shade, I frowned and looked up at the person blocking the sun._

"_What do you want Viktor?" I asked, dreadfully bored all of a sudden. He sat down next to me, earning me killer glares from the girls who all sat in the grass nearby._

"_Vhat are you reding?" He asked kindly, trying to look at my book. I knew he couldn't read it though, it wasn't in his language._

"_A book." I told him simply, turning back to the paper back in my hands._

"_Zat's good." He said, leaning back against the tree, his body closer to mine then I would have liked. _

"_Yeah. Do you mind? I kind of wanted to read alone?" I gave a fake sorry look. _

"_Vut Theodor vas zitting vith you not long ego." He said thickly. I looked over at him. Couldn't he just get the hint?_

"_Yeah well, I have to go to the kitchens to get something to eat anyway." I said, putting my book back in my bag and standing up._

"_I thought you veren't hungry?" He asked, standing up himself. _

"_Well I am now." I said, raising my brows as I walked away. He followed. _

"_Please. Let me." He said, trying to take the bag off my shoulder, I held on tight._

"_I may be small Viktor, but I am completely capable of handling my own things." I told him coldly. He quickly moved his hands back to his pockets but kept following me the long way up to the castle._

"_Where's my brother?" I asked suspiciously, they were hardly ever apart._

"_He zayz he needs to go talk to girl. Zayz I should go find you." He tells me quickly, indicating he hadn't come here of his own accord. That was good. _

"_Oh." I answered as we got closer to the castle. I could see Theo and Malfoy having an argument. They looked pretty heated, a small crowd was even starting to form around them. I gasped as I saw Malfoy punch Theo in the face I ran the rest of the way, feeling myself get mad._

"_Oi! Malfoy! What do you think your doing!" I yelled, he just looked from me to Viktor and back again. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. _

"_I zink you should leave now." Viktor's voice came strong from behind me. For once he was being useful. Malfoy turned and walked away angrily._

"_Wyy did you do that! I don't need you fighting my battles Lyra! I was handling that!" Theo shouted at me. I looked at him. I think my mouth dropped. He never talked to me like that before._

"_I-I'm sorry…I didn't realize…" I said, my brows pulling together in confusion. _

"_You didn't realize! Yeah right! You knew exactly what you were doing! You just wanted everyone to think I needed you to protect me!" He shouted again, I noticed the crowd grew bigger. I felt tears well up in my eyes as Theo continued to state how stupid I was and how I got in his way of kicking Malfoy's ass._

"_I swear Lyra! You probably just wanted him to notice you so you could bed him! Your such a slut!" Theo screamed before walking off. I couldn't hold it. I started crying, and whimpering right there in front of everyone. I just stood there like an idiot, my arms crossed over my chest, my head down, and tears streaming down my now red face._

_I felt Viktor place a strong hand on my shoulder and if I had enough strength I would have told him to get the hell away._

"_Are yo alright? Do you vant me to talk to em?" Viktor asked quietly, I shook my head no before sitting down on the ground. I felt Viktor sit down beside me, his hand still on my shoulder. I didn't mind so much anymore. I could hear everyone in the crowd slowly leaving._

"_Can you bring me to my brother?" I whispered, turning to look him in the eyes. He nodded yes before helping me up. He put his arm around my waist for support and I quickly put most of my weight on it. I was still crying as we walked through the castle. When I saw Adon running towards us, looking mad, I quickly flung myself into his arms. _

"_Vhat did you do to 'er!" Adon yelled before throwing a hard punch at Viktor's face. Viktor fell. Yes, he fell. The giant, Bulgarian fell right on the ground. My brother had knocked him out. I would bust out laughing if it happened anytime but now. Now all I could do was cry into Adon's shoulder._

"_I-it wasn't him. It was T-Theodor." I whispered and my brother went chalk white, looking at his best friend on the ground. _

_He quickly lead me to the wall so I could support myself while he lifted Viktor up and helped me and him to the infirmary. _

_Viktor groaned in pain when we laid him down on the bed and I immediately realized that this was my fault. I whipped my eyes, using the tissue Adon gave me and sat in the chair next to his bed. _

_He woke up a half hour later. By this time, Adon was at the great hall, yet I still sat in the chair next to his bed. When he woke up he looked at me shocked._

"_Vell I didn't expect you to ve here." Viktor admitted, sitting up in the bed and putting his hand to his temples._

"_Yeah well, I kind of owe you." I said quietly. He just smiled at me and took my hand from my lap to rest in his on the bed. I was slightly repulsed, but didn't move my hand. If it made him happy then he could have it. He deserved it. My brother was a big guy. That punch must of hurt. And it wasn't even meant for him. _

"_Vell vhat do you vant to do today?" He asked, closing his eyes and leaning back. Why did he think I wanted to do anything with him. _

"_I don't know." I said, slightly tired now. "Sleep." I suggested. He just laughed._

"_I suppose zat would do." He said through his chuckles. He laid back down, offering me the spot next to him on the bed but I refused, that would just be awkward. He kept hold of my hand as he slept, and I just laid my forehead down on the edge of his bed before letting my exhausting sink and drifting into a pleasant sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

Again, this is unedited, but I hope you like it. This gives more to Viktor's point of view for most of it. Enjoy!

(Viktor's POV)

I woke up next to the girl that I've been in love with since I was twelve and she was eleven. It's been five years since then. And I'm still completely and hopelessly in love with the only girl who hates me. Of course, every guy at Drumstrang knew I was in love with my best friends little sister, and that's probably why every guy I knew wanted her. Because if Viktor Krum liked her, she had to be special. And she was. She was smart, beautiful, funny, and I acted like a complete git around her. But could you blame me?

Her hair fell down to her elbows in soft, chocolate silk curls. Her long side bangs completely covered her left eye. Her green0blue eyes shone like the ocean when you first say them. They were intoxicating. Her face was pale like the rest of her, and completely soft and smooth. She was beautiful. Her cheeks always seemed to be slightly pink, though it wasn't from a blush. And her lips were stained a soft pinkish red.

She had my heart and she didn't even know it. She didn't even want it. She hated it.

Of course her brother would try to convince her to be nice to me, but I hear what she says about me, how much she dislikes me. If I could just make her see me, just once. Make her give me a chance, I'd be the luckest guy in the world.

And that idiot Theodor Nott. He has her. She loves him. And he hurt her. I wanted to kill that kid. But that would only make her hate me more. So I just sat there, watching her cry. Bringing her to her brother, and getting punched in the face. I didn't blame Adon though. I would have done the same thing if he walked in with my crying sister. He was still my best friend. WE would never talk about this incident, and pretend it never happened.

In fact, I thanked him for it. If he hadn't hit me, I wouldn't be sitting here now, holding the love of my life's hand while she slept quietly. Not quite beside me, but close enough.

"Viktor? What are you doing in my room?" Lyra asked tiredly, sitting herself up and quickly pulling her hand out of mine. She looked around and sighed. "Oh yeah, right. We're in the infirmary."

"Ja." I nodded, sitting up in the bed.

"I'm tired." She sighed quietly before sitting up more in her chair and stretching.

"Meh too." I lied. I shouldn't have lied, but I wanted her to go back to sleep so I could stare at her again without it being awkward.

"Go back to sleep. They'll probably want to keep you in here for a few more hours. I'll go get us something to eat." She said, standing up, her eyes still half closed.

I just nodded and watched her go. She was gone for almost ten minutes when her brother walked in.

"How vare you feeling?" Adon asked, looking quite amused by the situation. He would.

"Very good." I told him with a smirk. He sat down in the chair that his sister was once in.

"Does she still hate you?" He mocked, laughing slightly at the hopeless idea.

"I vould dink so." I said, my high mood downing quickly.

"I'll go talk to her. Vhere is she anyway?" HE asked, looking around the large room for his sister.

"Getting vood." He nodded and stood before walking out the door.

(Lyra POV)

"Vhat do ve have here?" Adon asked, walking up to me while I struggled with the large tray of food.

"Oh shut up and make yourself useful." I said, shoving the plate into his hands forcefully. He didn't seem to notice. He carried the tray towards the infirmary in silence for a minute.

"So…you and Viktor." My brother said casually, looking like he was trying not to smile. I felt my face go red with anger.

"No. There is no me and Viktor! I absolutely hate the bloke!" I nearly screamed. Adon couldn't hide his smile now.

"Then vhy are you bringing him food?" He raised his eye brows at me, looking down at the food, then back at my livid gaze.

"Because it's all my fault he's in there!" I screamed at him, maybe a little too loudly.

"It's not your fault." I heard someone sigh behind me. I turned around to see Theo standing there, looking pretty sad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was just so mad at Malfoy, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." He said, before he could finish I was already hugging him. I couldn't stay mad at him. He was just so sweet and vulnerable.

"It's okay." I said, hugging him tighter before pulling away.

"So your not mad? Want to go get some dinner with me then?" He asked hopeful, even though it was the middle of the night. I hadn't realized I'd been in the infirmary so long.

"No. I have to bring this food to Viktor, then I think I'm going to sleep. I'll probably just end up passing out in the infirmary though." I said before walking away. Then called back over my shoulder, "You can come if you want."

We entered the infirmary together, my brother looking really sour about something.

"Mrs. Pumfrey zaid I vill be able to go back to my room no'." Viktor informed us. We shook our heads and brought the food to the common room instead. We ate in silence, me and Theo occasionally exchanging a few jokes or old stories that made everyone laugh. Then we went to bed. Me sleeping on the Slytherin couch like usual, while the bloke, Theo and my brother, slept in their beds.

"Oi! Wake up!" I yelled, walking into their room in the morning. I straightened out my grey sweat pants and black tank top before running in and jumping on Theo's empty bed. That was odd. In fact, none of the guys were in their beds. How odd.

"Is that what your wearing to the dance tomorrow?" Theo asked, walking away from his closet, Adon and Viktor not far behind.

"Vhat iz dis dance you speak off?" I asked in a fake Bulgarian accent.

"The ball thingy….honestly. Go get dressed, we're going out to get new robes." My brother said, smacking me upside the head.

"Do I have to go?" I groaned, lazily getting off the bed.

"No. You can wear the dress I got you." Theo said, holding up a skimpy little piece of black fabric that looked like a piece of languor. Knowing Theo it probably was. My brother and Viktor got really mad by this and I couldn't help but laugh at the stupid grin on Theo's face.

"Give me ten minutes to get ready. I'll meet you in the grand hall." I told them before skipping out. TO be honest, I had totally forgotten about this whole dance/ball thing. Don't get me wrong, I loved to dance, but I didn't like to shop. I usually just let Theo pick out a nice gown from the shop.

"Lyra!" Called Malcolm Reece, one of the Drumstrang boys I saw occasionally hanging out with my brother. I turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Malcolm." I said, putting a semi-fake smile on my face.

"I vas just foundering if you have date for ball tomorrow yet?" He asked. No, I didn't have a date. But no, I was not going with Malcolm. Don't get me wrong. Malcolm wasn't bad looking. He had long blond hair that was unusual for his country, and his eyes were completely black. He was as nice as the other Drumstrang boys I knew, but I didn't like him.

"Um, no, but I kind of planned on going alone. Sorry." I smiled sweetly before turning around again and heading for the great hall.

By the time I reached the great hall, fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt, I had already been asked to the dance by nine guys. Well, eight guys, and one girl. I had said no to all of them. I really did mean it when I said I wanted to go alone. It would be much more fun that way.

"So who are you going to the dance with?" Theo asked, slinging an arm over my shoulder as we walked towards Hogsmead.

"No one." I answered simply. Adon looked a bit shocked.

"No von haff asked you?" Viktor asked curiously. I wished he would mind his own business.

"Nope. No one asked me." I lied. Hoping they couldn't tell.

"Liar." Adon spoke up. "Several Drumstrang boys asked me if it was okay to ask you. I told them to go ahead. They told me you said no." I gave him a small death glare. So what if I wanted to go alone? Was that a crime?

"So?" I asked dumbly. Was that really all I could come up with?

"Vhy didn't you sayz yes?" Viktor asked, starring at me intently as if I was going to admit my undying love to some random guy.

"I'm too in love with you Viktor. Honestly. I don't know how I would survive going to the ball with anyone but you." I said sarcastically, my hand on my heart. Theo and my brother just laughed a little. Viktor's eye brows pushed together while he started to bite the inside of his cheek.

"Vell if you vell dat vay, I would ve honored to go to de dance vith you." Viktor said with a smile, a little sarcastic himself.

"I'll pass." I said with an eye roll as we walked into one of the little stores.

"Try this on." Theo said, shoving a big puffy ball of pink in my hands that could only be an extremely ugly dress. I tried it on anyway, coming out of the dressing room to face Theo, Viktor and my brother while I'm dying of laughter. The dress was low cut, pink, at the waist it puffed out and traveled down to just above my knees. I was laughing because the pink looked so bad on me, and the whole thing was way too big.

"I think it's a little big Lyra." Adon commented, by this point they were all laughing. "Try this one on instead." He said, handing me a long black one. I went back in the dressing room and put it on.

I came out a moment later, death glaring at my brother. It was completely black and went all the way to the floor. It was a plain, velvety substance with long sleeves and a turtle neck. It barely even touched my body at all because it was so loose. I looked like a nun.

"I like that one." Adon said with a smile. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Next." I said lazily. Viktor came forward, handing me another puffy dress with sparkles all over it. It was a mixture of purple and blue, and went all the way down to the floor. It was strapless and a corset like fashion until it puffed out at the waist. It was perfect. **(A/N~I know the third dress is the right one thing it cliché, I just wrote it without thinking about it, and the picture of the dress and what Lyra's hair and makeup looks like on my profile, that's why I don't explain it so well on here.)**

"**I like this one." I said, coming out of the dressing room. **

"**I'm glad." Viktor said, a smile on his face. Obviously he was happy I liked the one he picked out the best. **

"**Psh, mine was better and you know it." Theo said jokingly as he came from the back of the store with his new robes. Viktor and Adon already had theirs so we bought the dress and left. **

"**Who are you going with Theo?" I asked as we walked back to the castle, my feet were starting to ache from walking so much.**

"**Astoria." He said with a shrug, as if he really didn't want to take her anyway. I always thought he had a crush on her. **

"**Oh. Who are you guys taking?" I asked turning to my brother. **

"**I'm going with Luna Lovegood." Adon said proudly. I always thought she would go with Neville. (A/N~Alex don't kill me.) **

"**I vas dinking about ashing Hermione Granger." He told he, it sounded kind of like a question. **

"**I think you should. Everyone says she's really nice. I don't know her personally though." I admitted foolishly, wishing I could be a bigger help. He just nodded skeptically. **

"**Are you almost ready Lyra?" Theo asked, banging his fist on his bathroom door.**

"**If you were going to rush me, I would have gotten ready in my own common room!" I shouted back as I finished putting the curling spell on my hair. **

"**Why didn't you! I didn't invite you here." Adon yelled from somewhere in the room. I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the bathroom, wearing my dress and a giant grin. I hoped I looked alright. I mean, I always went by what Theo said I looked like. Then again, he was to nice to tell me if I looked bad. **

"**I always get ready here. Right Theo?" I said, and it was true, but Theo was already in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror.**

"**Yeah, yeah." He said dismissively. I just sighed and fell back onto his newly made bed. **

"**That dress really does look great on you." Adon commented as he towered over me. **

"**Oh how sweet of you to say dearest brother of mine." I smiled as I stood back up. The ball started soon and I couldn't wait. I loved to dance. It was a favorite pass time of mine. Along with that and my horrible singing voice, I was a party machine. **

"'**ou do look very 'ice" Viktor commented, straightening his Drumstrang dress robes that looked kind of awkward on him. **

"**Eh, you too I suppose." I said with a shrug, but a smile. It felt good to be nice…for once.**

"**Hey! What about me!" Theo asked, walking in front of me and spinning around. **

"**Of course Theo, you're the best looking one here." I told him. It was kind of truth. **

"**Vell are cho ready?" Viktor asked, looking around the room and making eye contact with each of us. I smiled and nodded happily while throwing my arms in the air and screaming "Whoohoo! Party!" **

**Adon frowned, Theo laughed, and Viktor just opened the door with a smile. We all filed out of the room, and made out way towards the great hall. **

**I could hear the muggle music blasting from here. When we reached the top of the steps, Theo quickly grabbed my arm and escorted me down, Viktor and my brother followed. When we reached the top of the steps, the guys waited patiently for their dates. Viktor ended up asking Hermione, and Adon was going with Luna Lovegood, while Theo waited for Astoria. **

**Astoria came first. Her dress was long and pink, it clung to her body nicely and Theo looked very pleased. Her long black hair was pulled up in a vice bun, and her grey eyes twinkled more then usual. She looked great. Even if I didn't particularly like her.**

**By this time, I was already dancing to some song with Derrick Rango called 'Welcome to the black parade' when Luna came. Her dress was a purple color and she looked rather beautiful if I do say so myself. Her blonde hair was down like it normally was, and her dress was long and strapless. **

**I was kept on the dance floor by various guys cutting in, and asking me to dance. Of course I said yes because I didn't want to stop dancing. I made polite chatter with each of them, not really caring too much about what we were saying. I didn't even notice Hermione come in, but saw her dancing with Viktor at some point. I smiled at her. I knew mostly all the girls here liked him, and she looked like she was the luckiest girl alive. Though I didn't really see what was so appealing about him.**

"**Vould you like to dance?" Viktor's voice came from behind me as I was dancing with Neville Longbottom. **

"**I'm dancing with Neville right now Viktor." I said, rolling my eyes at him. Neville's eyes widened considerably. **

"**A-are you s-sure?" Neville asked. **

"**I don't really want to dance with him." I whispered to Neville as a slow song came on. **

"**Neville? May I have this dance?" Luna asked pleasantly from next to us. I cringed slightly. (A/N~Just for you Alex)**

**Neville gave me a sad look before letting go of me and dancing with Luna. Stupid Luna…**

"**Zo vill you dance vith me?" Viktor asked from behind me. I sighed and turned around, gently placing my hands on his shoulders. I took extreme note of the fact that his hands almost completely covered my waist. God he was a giant oaf.**

"**Where's Hermione?" I asked pleasantly, trying to start some sort of conversation.**

"**She iz getting a drink." He told me shortly. I just nodded. **

"**Oh." I said quietly. Way to make this awkward Viktor.**

"**You look very 'ice." Viktor said for the second time tonight.**

"**Yeah…you said that earlier." I pointed out. He just laughed. I didn't really see what was so funny but I smiled anyway.**

"**Vell. You reelly do look boatiful" Viktor smiled. I watched as his face inched closer to mine. What the hell was he doing? Was he going to kiss me? As his face came closer I realized that he was. I was too shocked to do anything, and the next thing I know the song changes to something more upbeat. I smiled happily as Malcolm came up to us and asked me to dance. **

**I smiled happily at him and nodded. We started dancing crazily to 'I don't care' by Fall out boy. Hermione came up to Viktor then and they started dancing next to us, along with many other Drumstrang boys and my brother. We laughed vigorously when the song ended, all to aware of the glances Viktor stole at me. **

**Did he think I wanted him to kiss me? Did he think I was okay with that? What the hell was he thinking?**

**(Viktor's POV)**

**Honestly, I had no ides what I was thinking. All I knew was that when her face lit up in that beautiful smile of hers I had to kiss her. I leaned forward, not as cautiously as I should. But I kept a steady pace as I inched forward then all of a sudden the damned music starts blasting into some hyper song and that stupid Malcolm comes up and asks her to dance. All I could think about through that entire song was how great her lips would feel on mine, how much I yearned for that feeling, and how I would probably never get it. **

**I locked eyes with her a couple times, not all that ashamed that I was openly starring at her. Adon noticed and had to nudge me every once and a while. She seemed like she was having fun. She danced with everyone, well, mostly everyone. Even people she didn't know. She seemed to have fun though. Her and Hermione were being civil. I just wonder what she's thinking about.**


	3. Chapter 3

Really short. And I love all you guys reviews! Thanks so much!

(Lyra POV)

"So do you think he was actually going to kiss you?" Theo asked as we sat in the Slytherin common room after the ball. Viktor and my brother were already asleep in their room so we figured this would be a good place to talk.

"I don't know. I was too freaked out to even think straight!" I nearly yelled. This was getting so frustrating.

"But why would Viktor Krum want to kiss you? I mean, your beautiful Lyra, but I didn't think you two liked each other." Theo was just as puzzled as I was. I mean, why would he want to kiss me? I'm just…me…

I'm his best friends little sister. I'm the girl who hates him and doesn't try to hide it. I'm the girl who is falling for Viktor Krum. Oh my god. I'm falling for Viktor Krum. Is that possible? Can you fall in love with your enemy?

"I need to go to bed." I whined laying down on the couch. I wasn't thinking clearly. I needed sleep. Maybe I would be more logical in the morning.

Apparently, I am no more logical in the morning. After the realization that I liked Viktor, I was different around him. I didn't walk into the room screaming in the morning, instead I walked in quietly and sat down on the bed next to Theo, which scared him half to death. He was so used to my morning wake up calls.

"What? Is it raining out or something?" Theo asked, sitting up in bed. I looked around the room, making sure my brother and Viktor were asleep before I told him.

"I think I like Viktor." I whispered. His eyes went wide.

"You like him!" He shouted, causing my brother and Viktor to wake up, Theo didn't seem to notice so he continued, "Are you sure it's not your hormones or something! I mean, you like _him!" I shushed him now because Adon and Viktor were giving me very cold, judging looks. Of course they didn't know who I liked, but I could tell they wouldn't be happy. Especially Viktor. _

"_Who do you like Lyra?" Adon asked, raising an eyebrow. Viktor stood and walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower start up a moment later. _

"_You don't want to know…" Theo said shaking his head wildly. Why was he so bewildered about this. _

"_Lyra, tell me who you like." Adon commanded, I scoffed. Just a little. _

"_No! I don't have to tell you anything!" I sneered, not to politely. _

"_Damn it Lyra, I want to know!" He yelled again, I quivered a little bit. I was such a coward. I would have to tell him. How do you tell your big brother you might like his best friend?_

"_Draco." Theo came to the rescue and blurted out, looking at me the whole time. "Draco Malfoy." I sighed in relief. Although that git was a bigger bloke then Viktor, it was better then my brother knowing I might like one of his friends. That's just weird. _

"_Well, I forbid you to see him." Adon told me, a finger pointing in my direction. I tried to look glum about it. _

"_Okay. I guess your right. He's no good for me anyway." I said quietly to Adon before I jumped up and made my way towards the grand hall. I had a lot to think about. _

_Did I like Viktor? Yes. Could I ever admit that? No. It was as simple as that. The realization that I had feelings for the man I hated all these years still shocked me. Besides, he didn't like me anyway. I mean, I was his best friends little sister. No one want's the annoying brat that bugs you and your friend when your doing 'guy stuff.' I'm sure that's how he still looks at me. As the pesky little sister. Of course, I still looked at him as the annoying old oaf. Yeah, he was older then me by a year. But I was still younger. He never let me forget that._

_When I reached the grand hall, almost no one was there. I took my usual seat and waited, rather impatiently, for my friends to arrive. My brother made his presence be known by slamming the giant doors, and I think everyone was aware of him glaring daggers at Malfoy. I smirked to myself. _

"_I meant what I said about you not being aloud to see him. Maybe you need a body guard." Adon said, side glancing at Viktor with a smirk. Ew, he was such a creep sometimes. _

"_I'll survive." I told him shortly. That didn't seem good enough for him. _

"_I'm serious Lyra. Look, I was think about it and I came up with the perfect plan! You're going to pretend to go out with Viktor so that Malfoy kid will stay away. I would do it myself, but then we'd have an extreme case of incest going on here." Adon said like it was the greatest plan in the entire world. I just kind of looked at him._

_Was he trying to torture me? Pretending to set me up with the guy I like but he would never, ever let me get close to.? I mean, he was his best friend for god's sake! (Lyra doesn't know that her brother approves of her and Viktor and thinks he would be strongly against the two dating.)_

"_I think it's a good idea." Viktor chimed in. I raised both eyebrows at him in question and he blushed slightly before continuing. Did Viktor Krum just blush? "You know, that vay he vould stay avay from you." Viktor clarified. I nodded my head at him, turning back to my food. _

_Yeah right, like Viktor Krum, the guy who has girls following him around all day, would even consider liking me, his best friends spoiled brat of a little sister. _


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so this chapter is pretty bad if I do say so myself. But I had fun writing it.

Chap 4

Me and Viktor have been fake going out for a full three minutes now, and it's already caused quite a commotion. Everywhere I turned I could hear it being called the 'biggest scandal in years,' even by the teachers!

Only five people knew about the relationship being fake, Me, Viktor, Adon, Theo, and Cedric Diggory who we found listening into our conversation about it. But he promised (With the persuasion of Adon's fist) that he wouldn't tell anyone.

In all honestly, I had no idea how everyone found out so quickly, but we were apparently the new 'it' couple.

People pointed and whispered, boys and girls alike glared at me and Viktor and some even looked longingly.

I was a bit nervous about tonight, considering they were going to pick the champions. I just hoped Adon wasn't one of them.

Viktor had one arm around my shoulders in fake affection, and I relished in the warmth of it, savoring it a little more then I should. Every time Viktor looked across the table at Adon, Adon gave him a thumbs up, and every time I looked across the table at Theo, he gave me a 'do you know what you're getting yourself into?' look that I just couldn't ignore.

Did I know what I was getting myself into? Not particularly. I was just kind of…winging it. I mean, I knew it was a fake relationship and all, but I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if it were a real one. Something, I decided, I should not be thinking about.

"What's worrying you?" Theo asked, reaching across the breakfast table and grabbing my hand, causing the people around us to go into a flurry of gossip again, this time about how I might be cheating on Viktor with Theo.

"Nothing….Do you think Adon will win? Do you think he'll have to do all those dangerous tasks?" I asked a little nervously, leaning away from Adon so he wouldn't hear.

"I think if he does get chosen, he'll win. He's strong Lyra, you have nothing to worry about." Theo patted my hand and turned back to his food. Was that supposed to help? It just made me feel worse. Adon was strong, and that sometimes went to his head. What if he dies because he's thinking with his muscles too much?

I suddenly felt a little sick. I didn't even know if he was a winner yet, and I was still thinking of the worse possible thing that could happen.

"I think I'm just going to go back to bed." I told them softly as I stood up from the table, knocking Viktor's arm off of me.

"I vill come viff you." Viktor said, standing up and following me out of the hall before I could protest. When we were almost at the door he grabbed hold of my hand gently, and I let him hold it, taking notice that his hand was about ten times bigger then mine.

"You didn't have to come. You didn't even get to eat yet." I said quietly as we walked out the doors, as soon as we were in the empty hall I pulled my hand away from his. I didn't need the extra temptation.

"Vell I couldn't just leave yo to come by yourself." Viktor said with a smile as we headed closer to the RavenClaw common room.

"I'm sorry about the whole relationship thing." I said after a while, realizing what an inconvenience this was for him.

"I don't mind." Viktor said kind of…smugly?

"Well, I'm just going to go back to sleep. I don't feel too good. I'll see you at dinner when they pick the champions." I said before whispering the password and stepping into the common room. I walked over to the couch, the common room was empty so I figured it was as good a place as any to fall asleep.

I plopped myself down, pulling the cover that hung above the couch over me.

"You're going to sleep here?" Viktor voice made me jump up with surprise. I jumped so high that I actually fell off of the couch and onto the floor clutching my heart that was beating ten miles a minute.

"Viktor! What the hell are you doing!" I screamed at him, maybe a little to harshly as I got back up and resumed my position on the couch. Besides, he probably thinks I still hate him.

"I couldn't let my girlfriend be alone vhile she is sick!" He said, sounding offended that I even asked.

"I'm not really your girlfriend." I reminded him, turning over towards the fire and closing my eyes.

"Yes. But how vould it look if I was walking around the castle and my girlfriend was in her bed dying from her sickness." I couldn't help but laugh lightly at him.

"I'm not that sick." I sighed and tried to concentrate on sleeping.

"I'll stay vith you anyway." He said sternly, causing me to mentally roll my eyes.

"What ever." I said quietly as I tried my hardest to just fall asleep.

"Do you need anything?" Viktor's voice interrupted my attempts of sleep.

"No." I said simply, trying again to go to sleep. Viktor was quiet after that and I could slowly feel myself falling asleep.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Viktor asked when I was at the brink of unconsciousness.

"Hey Viktor?" I whispered.

"Yes?" He answered immediately.

"Shut up." I said before I was finally able to fall asleep.

VIKTOR POV

She slept for hours. Not that I minded. I sat the whole time, in one of the common rooms blue velvet arm chairs, watching her sleep. The fire cast shadows on her face, making her long, dark eye lashes look even longer, and her soft pink lips look even softer.

She was beautiful. I wonder if she knew it?

I've got to say, I was a tad embarrassed when Adon suggested the whole 'why don't you too go out so that Malfoy doesn't get any bright ideas' plan. The main reason I was so embarrassed about the whole ideal was because Adon only suggested it because he knew I was in love with her. And in his words, 'this will make her realize how much she actually likes you' when in reality, it will probably make her realize how dysfunctional a realization between the two of us would be.

She started to toss and turn slightly and I looked expectantly. She didn't wake up though. I swear, this girl could sleep for ever.

"Lyra? They're starting to pick the champions now!" Theodor Nott screamed as he walked into the RavenClaw common room. Lyra must have told him the password.

"Theo?" Lyra asked groggily sitting up and reaching out for him. He went over to her and stood her up.

"Come on babe, you're gonna miss it!" Theodor urged, that woke her up.

"Miss what? Where's Viktor?" She asked hesitantly.

"He's right there. Now come on, they're picking the champions any minute." Theodor said dragging her towards the door. She looked back at me, her eyes growing wide as if she was just realizing my presence, she quickly blushed and looked away.

"Well come on Krum!" Theodor Nott said exasperatedly as he walked out of the common room, one arm around Lyra's waist practically hauling her towards the grand hall.

I sat around on a bunch of benches with the rest of the Drumstrang boys, leaving Lyra to sit with Theodor Nott and some of his friends. I could tell Lyra was still a bit sleepy and wanted so badly to go over and offer her my shoulder to sleep on.

"How's it going with Lyra?" Adon asked, taking the empty seat next to me.

"She's fine." I replied lamely.

"I think she's starting to like you." Adon told me, nudging his elbow into my ribs.

"Really?" I asked, getting excited with where this conversation was headed.

"Yeah." Adon said, shrugging his shoulders and looking over at his sister. "Just so you know, if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Adon said as if it wasn't a big deal. If you think about it, it wasn't, he knew I would never hurt Lyra.

"Attention students! The goblet is just about ready to give the names of this years champions!" The headmaster announced. I looked over at Lyra who was looking at her brother with sad eyes. "Viktor Krum!" I was only slightly aware of the Headmaster calling out my name as I looked eyes with a first relieved, then fearful looking Lyra. I stood, walking towards the room where the champions were to go, neither me or Lyra breaking the gaze.

Is she scared for me? Or is she scared I wont be able to protect her from Malfoy? Did she really like that guy? He was just so rude to everyone. Then again, girls did follow him around like lost puppies…

LYRA POV

When I heard the headmaster call out Viktor's name, I was incredibly happy that it wasn't my brother. Then again, a moment later, worry overtook me. What if Viktor got hurt? What if he died!

"You okay?" Theo asked as the rest of the champions were called, I wasn't really paying attention though. I was aware of Cedric's name being called, yet I didn't clap for him.

"I'm fine." I croaked out to Theo as we stood to leave the room. Just then the goblet flared up again. Didn't we have our champions?

"Harry Potter!" The headmaster called over and over until the boy came up and stumbled into the champion room.

"Dear lord." I whispered. He was so young! He was my age! He was just a kid! (I made Harry a little older here I realized.)

"Boo!" chorused throughout the hall. Did these people really think that Potter was smart enough to get his name in the cup and then actually win? Who would want to be a champion anyway! This whole thing was just plain crazy! "Let's go wait outside." I said quietly and me and Theo went to wait outside the great hall for the Champions to come out. Adon joined us a minute later and we all stood around until the four champions came out. Viktor went to my excited brother immediately and started to hug him. I rolled my eyes and turned around to see a petrified Harry Potter coming out.

Now I didn't know Harry that well, but we did speak on occasions, which is probably why he was a little stunned when I ran up and hugged him. He looked like he needed a hug. Everyone was glaring at him and he looked so uncomfortable.

"Are you alright Harry?" I whispered as I pulled away from him. He glanced nervously over at Adon and Viktor who were both glaring at us.

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered out.

"I'm just scared for you is all." I said, he nodded in understanding.

"I'm pretty scared myself." He admitted with a blush. I sighed and hugged him again.

"Good luck Harry." I said before going back to stand by Theo who was talking to Adon and Viktor. When I reached their group they immediately stopped talking and looked at me.

"Are you scared?" I asked Viktor bluntly. He looked a little taken back.

"Um, no." He said strongly. I looked deep into his eyes, trying to figure out if he was lying or not but I couldn't tell.

"You should be." I said a little too meanly, Adon frowned. "Just don't come crying to me when you die." I said, even though it made absolutely no sense. How could he come running to me if he was dead? But I think he got my point. I wanted him to be scared. I needed to know that I wasn't the only one who was afraid for him.


	5. THANKS,DIDNT REALIZE I PUT THE WRONG CHA

Okay, so this kind of sucks, but I had fun writing it! That counts for something….right?

CHAP 5(I changed it around so that the first competition is the day after the champions are chose, and there is a ball again, but this time it's the Yule ball.)

That night I couldn't sleep. I mean, Viktor was going to be risking his life the next day. How can you sleep when your pretend boyfriend that you were actual in love with but couldn't be with because he was your older brothers best friend could die in just a few short hours by doing some mysterious task to win a wizard tournament and get eternal glory?

It was one of those rare nights where I actually slept in my bed in my dorm instead of the couch in the Slytherin common room. I stood silently, slipping past my two sleeping dorm mates that I barely knew and going down into the RavenClaw common room. I started the fire with a flick of my wand and sat on the couch, staring at the sparkling flames. I brushed down my purple tank top and grey sweat pants, wiping away the invisible dust that settled on them.

"I didn't expect to find anyone awake." A male voice made me turn around to face a tall guy wearing a pair of blue RavenClaw boxers and a plain black tee shirt. Roger Davies. I didn't really know him, although I did know that he was completely gorgeous and smart, which was enough to sent the female population of Hogwarts into a frenzy.

"I could say the same." I commented dryly. He chuckled, brushing strands of black hair off of his tan skin and away from his light blue eyes. He came to take the seat beside me, plopping himself down so he faced the fire like me. I pulled my knee's up to my chest and hugged them, holding them to me with my arms.

"I'm Roger Davies." He introduced himself, holding out his hand for me to shake. I took it and gently pumped my arm up and down before pulling it back.

"I'm Lyra." I said quietly, starring into the fire.

"I know. You're the girl dating Viktor Krum aren't you?" He asked, not in the gossipy girl tone I would have expected.

"No." I answered coldly. He just nodded understanding. It was true…sorta. I wasn't dating Viktor, not really anyway, I was just pretending to.

"Oh. So, are you nervous about this whole tournament thing?" Roger tried to strike conversation, I couldn't help but giggle.

"A little. It's pretty scary. Harry Potter must be freaking out. I know I would be." I confessed with a blush, this just caused Roger to laugh. The rest of the night went on like that, Roger and me talking about the tournament, and things that have happened in the past few years in RavenClaw. Like our victory against the HufflePuffs in quittich, and the time Luna Lovegood walked around for three weeks straight without shoes on. We laughed most of the time, and I was glad to have someone to talk to that couldn't judge me on the whole Viktor thing.

"We should really be going to bed." Roger said, noticing it was almost four in the morning. I nodded agreement, standing up and walking over to the stairs leading to the girls dorms.

"Hey Lyra?" Roger called, I turned around to see him standing near the stairs of the boys dorms. "I was just wondering. Well, you know there's a Hogsmead trip coming up…"He trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

"Oh. Yeah there is." I said dumbly, caught in his intense gaze.

"Well, do you want to maybe, you know, go with me?" He asked shyly, I smiled back at him sadly.

"I'm sorry but I can't." I replied shortly. He nodded as if understanding something.

"Okay. Well, tell me if your plans change Lyra. I had fun tonight." He said before charging up the stairs to his dom. I did the same, curling up in a tight circle on my bed and closing my eyes. His words echoed in my head. 'I had fun tonight.' What did that mean? Did he like me? I didn't like him, I liked Viktor, I would have to let him know that I only liked him as a friend.

I woke up the next morning, well, I woke up three hours later, feeling incredibly nervous. What was going to happen today? What was this crazy challenge that we all had to go watch? Was this supposed to be torture? Going to watch your loved ones risk their lives? It was crazy! "Does anyone know what the first challenge is?" I asked Theodor and Adon as we walked down the hall towards breakfast. Viktor left earlier so he could eat and leave to the challenge area to prepare, which I didn't have a problem with.

"Dragons." Harry said from behind me, I stopped and turned around to face him. "We have to battle dragons." Before I could think I threw my arms around him. In truth, I was more scared for Viktor, but I was scared for him too, but being scared in general is what made me hug him. He hugged my back briefly before I let go and wished him luck. He nodded in thanks and took off towards the champion area, not bothering to eat breakfast. I sighed, poor kid was probably having a panic attack.

"He'll be okay." Theo whispered in my ear, wiping away a tear I didn't realize I had shed.

"He's just so young." I whispered to him, turning around to face him. Theo just laughed and shook his head.

"I meant Viktor. I know that's all you're really worried about anyway." He said smugly, he knew me so well. I sighed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the breakfast feast. He followed willingly.

We sat in the stands, my heart stopping every few moments.

"I can't do this." I said standing as the first dragon was about to be released.

"What do you mean?" Adon said appalled that I even considered leaving.

"I mean I'm about to have a panic attack!" I said angrily as I moved past the crowd.

"You can't leave he's your boyfriend!" Adon tried to guilt me into staying, but honestly I felt like I might just throw up.

"No he's not." I whisper shouted at him as I left. I couldn't do this. I couldn't stay there and watch him put his life on the line.

"To much for you?" I asked Roger Davies who was sitting on the RavenClaw common rooms couch with his head in his hands.

"I don't know how they can stand down there and watch that!" Roger fumed sadly, looking up at me. "I-I think I'm in love with Fluer." He admitted with a small smile. I smiled back and hugged him. That was so adorable! "Did you know that I asked her out? She said yes. I'm going out with Fluer." He said quietly, as if trying to tell himself he wasn't dreaming.

"That's wonderful!" I told him excitedly. We talked about him and Fluer for a while, we could hear the cheers of the students which only calmed our nerves. After a while the conversation about Fluer grew to an end and I thought of a new topic.

"I think I'm in love with Viktor." I said decided I might as well tell him. I mean, he told me about Fluer.

"Well aren't you too going out? I know last night you told me you weren't, but I heard some girls talking about you two today." He asked seemingly curious.

"Well, you see we are going out, but it's a fake relationship. Not at all real. Although, I kind of wish it was." I admitted, which made him smile broadly.

"I have a feeling we're going to be beautiful friends Lyra." Roger said, throwing his arms over my shoulder and leaning back on the couch.

"I'm so scared." I told him honestly. He looked down at me with sympathy written all over his face. "Me too." He said.

So there we waited for our loves to come back from the tournament. We waited for a while. Soon people flooded the common room, but as soon as the first one came in I was off running down the halls to no where in particular, searching for Theo, Adon and Viktor.

"Going somewhere Lyra?" Harry called from behind me. I turned around so fast it made my head hurt. I ran to him, throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly. He just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Harry! You survived!" I didn't mean to sound so surprised, but I did.

"Barely." He admitted, hugging me back.

"Lyra!" Theo called from my left, I let go of Harry and turned to face Theo, Viktor, and Adon, all who had eyebrows raised.

"Right, well, see you later Lyra." Harry said before walking away with a shy smile. I waved good bye to him before turning back towards the small group of boys.

"I thought you like Draco, not Harry." Adon said, only slightly kidding.

"I don't like Harry." I said, rolling my eyes. They all just nodded, as if believing that I was telling the truth. After all, why would I lie?

"So…you're alive." I said, going over to Viktor and smiling. For some reason it seemed awkward to hug Viktor.

"Yes. And you veren't at the first task." Viktor commented coldly. Was he mad at me?

"Sorry. I just didn't want to see anyone get hurt." I said, sort of angry that he might be mad at me.

"Vell you don't have to vorry. Harry vas perfectly fine." He spat out before turning away and walking down the hall. Adon gave me a weird look before following him. What was all that about? Did he think I was more worried about Harry then I was for him? Is he that oblivious to my undying love to him? I mean, not that I'm being obvious about it or anything.

"I think you should go talk to him." Theo said as we walked back towards the Slytherin common room.

"He looks like he wants to eat me!" I complained as we stepped into the portrait hole. Adon and Viktor were sitting on the couch, Viktor with his head in his hands and Adon next to him. What was wrong here?

"Go." Theo said, giving me a slight shove in his direction.

"Uh, Viktor?" I asked. He didn't answer, he didn't even look at me. "Can I talk to you?" Still no reply. "Adon? Could you um…" I trailed off, but Adon seemed to get the hint because he and Theo were bounding up the steps a second later, leaving me and Viktor alone to talk.

I'm not sure if I liked this. What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~

"Viktor look-" I started, only to be cut off my Viktor's head snapping up and him sending me an intense gaze.

"Don't. You don't haff to explain anything to me." Viktor said coldly, still looking me straight in the eyes. I felt my face fall into a frown.

"But Viktor-" I started again.

"No! I told you! You don't haff to say anything." He snapped again. I could feel tears of frustration welling up in my eyes. Why couldn't he just let me talk? I didn't know what I was going to say, but I knew I wanted to get all of my feelings out. This was as good a time as any to tell him how I feel right?

"Viktor you are my pretend boyfriend and you will hear what I have to say!" I screamed at him, lucky that there was no one else in the common room to hear my outburst. He looked shocked, like he didn't know what to say so I took that opportunity to holler at him some more.

"You're so stupid Viktor! You know that? Do you know how stupid you are sometimes! I mean geez! A girl can't even talk to you!" I ranted pointing a finger in his face before calming down some.

"Vell? Do you haff something to say or not?" Viktor prodded, I gave him a glare that silenced him.

"Listen Viktor…without interrupting…" I added for good measure. "I don't know why you're so upset with me right now, but I don't really care either." My words sounded harsher then they were meant to, "All I know is that sometimes you are so bloody annoying and I can't stand you! I mean really Viktor! How can someone be so bloody irritating! But then other times you're not so annoying and then you're really nice and…" I could hear myself rambling again so I cut myself off. Did I just tell Viktor I thought he was nice?

"Go on." Viktor said, irritation in his voice.

"I said don't interrupt me! You see what I mean! So bloody annoying…" I said to myself. "Anyway, what I'm trying to tell you, is that maybe we could try to maybe try to be kinda sorta like friends?" I said even though it made absolutely no sense. It looked like he understood what I meant.

"You vant to be friends vith me?" Viktor questioned, his sad face looking confused. I nodded my head eyes, watching intently for his reaction. He looked very pleased, a smile broke out on his face but he covered it up with a couch and tried to look impassive.

"Right, vell, okay then." Viktor said, he looked around the room quickly before pulling me in for a hug. I was shocked at first, but slowly started to relax into him. He was just so soft, and warm, and beautiful…woah, okay, stop right there.

"I love you Viktor." I whispered quietly, before I could stop myself. He pulled back, looking at me with a weird expression. "I, uh, was just kidding." I said putting on a giant fake smile and pretending to giggle. He nodded, still looking skeptically at me as he stood up carefully from the couch.

"Vell, ve must be getting to bed. Another task tomorrow. Ve vill need our rest." Viktor said, heading over to the boys stair case but not breaking eye contact.

"I'll be there tomorrow." I assured him. He nodded, clearly satisfied and walked up the steps. I sighed to myself.

Well, that was easier then I thought.

What did you think? Were you expecting something way better? I think I was, and I wrote it XD


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter was written for Dustfinger's cheering section. Oh, and by the way, Dustfinger as in from the Inkheart books? I love those. Any who, thanks for your reviews! I'm loving all of them! On to the next chapter.

I'm also going away for the weekend and will be back Sunday, I'll try to update from the shore, but I don't know if I'll be able to get internet. I'll update as soon as I get back though!

Chap 7

Was that Lyra hugging Harry Potter? I mean, how many guys can a girl like. First Draco, now Harry? How could she do this to me? Doesn't she know that I love her? Can't she tell? How could she not? Could she not see that I wanted this fake relationship to become more permanite? I mean, we were the talk of the school, no one could shut up about our dating. I saw the glares all the guys were sending me, their jeliousy clear on their faces. Did she not know what power she had over them? Over me?

"So…you're alive." She commented, coming to stand in front of me.

"Yes, and you veren't at the first task." I replied coldly. I didn't mean for it to sound that mean, but hell, I was bloody mad. Why wasn't she there? Did she not realize how bloody scared I was? How much I needed her to be there with me?

"Soory, I just didn't want to see anyone get hurt." She said, her voice growing angry. So she skipped the first task because she was worried for Harry? Was this happening? Was the girl I loved completely in love with my oponent?

"Vell you don't haff to very. Harry vas perfectly fine." I replied before I spun around and charged down the hall towards the Slytherin common room. Why the hell did I just say that to her? Why was I so bloody mean? I felt a knott form in my stomach as any hope I had with her just vanished. She would probably never want to talk to me again and I couldn't blame her. I mean, who was I to keep her from Harry? She should be with the one she loved. She deserved love.

When I reached the common room I could feel Adon sit down beside me on the couch. He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and tried to tell me it was going to be fine. What a sack of lies. It wouldn't be fine. It would never be fine again. I just drove away the woman I loved. I put my head in my hands, feeling tears well up in my eyes and trying my hardest to hold them back.

I heard the common room door open but didn't look up. I didn't want to see her again. I didn't want to see the hated look in her eyes. I was upset. Not just sad, but disappointed, angry, jelious. Why couldn't she just love me back? Was it so hard to love someone like me?

"Uh, Viktor?" I Her soft voice called, I didn't move, I didn't dare look at her now. How could I face her? I was either going to explode from anger, or burst out in tears any second, and I didn't want her to witness any of it. "Can I talk to you?" She asked. I didn't know who she was asking until I heard Adon get up and leave with Theodor.

"Viktor look-" She began, but I cut her off. I refused to sit here and listen to her try to defend herself. Afterall, there was nothing she had to say. If she wanted to be with someone else I couldn't stop her. I looked up to meet her eyes. Was it possible that they looked kind of…sad?

"Don't. You don't haff to explain anything to me." I told her truthfully, my voice sounding a little hard.

"But Viktor-" She started again but I stopped her. I didn't want to sit hear and listen to her tell me how she hated me, how she didn't love me, how she was in love with another man.

"No! I told you! You don't haff to tell me anything." I repeated.

"Viktor you are my pretend boyfriend and you will hear what I have to say!" She screeched, her whole person looking enraged. I was a little shocked. I mean, she's never really exploded like that before. Must be her womanly hormones.

"You're so stupid Viktor! You know that? Do you know how stupid you are sometimes! I mean geez! A girl can't even talk to you!" She went on angrily, I watched as her anger subsided before I responded.

"Vell, do you haff something to say or not?" I prodded gently, only to be given a death glare that made me close my mouth.

"Listen Viktor…without interrupting…" she added for good measure. "I don't know why you're so upset with me right now, but I don't really care either." her words harsh, "All I know is that sometimes you are so bloody annoying and I can't stand you! I mean really Viktor! How can someone be so bloody irritating! But then other times you're not so annoying and then you're really nice and…" she ranted. Did she just say I was nice…well, sometimes at least? That was a good sign…right?

"Go on." I said, wanting her to continue with her little nagging.

"I said don't interrupt me! You see what I mean! So bloody annoying…" she said to herself. "Anyway, what I'm trying to tell you, is that maybe we could try to maybe try to be kinda sorta like friends?" She wanted me to be my friend? After all I just said to her and did to her she wanted to be my friend? A friend. That was a good enough start. I mean, she skipped right over the whole being civil thing and went straight to friends! Oh the joyous days!

"You vant to be friends vith me?" I questioned, a little confused. She nodded her head yes, watching intently for my reaction. I could feel myself smiling brightly at the idea but covered it carefully with a cough and tried my hardest not to let her see how happy I was.

"Right, vell, okay then." I said, looking around the room hesitantly before engulfing her in a bear hug. She relaxed against me right away and I never wanted to move.

"I love you Viktor." she whispered quietly and I wondered if she really said it. Did she just admit she loved me. I pulled back, thinking it best to look her in the eyes at that moment. I opened my mouth, prepared to say it back and what came after it, but the next words out of her mouth broke my heart. "I, uh, was just kidding." she said with a giant smile and a slight laugh. A joke? It was funny to her to tell a man who was hopelessly in love with her that she loved him back, only to say it was a joke? I stood up from the couch quickly, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Vell, ve must be getting to bed. Another task tomorrow. Ve vill need our rest." I said, walking carefully towards the boys dorm staircases, but not daring to break eye contact with her.

"I'll be there tomorrow." She said, causing me to smile brightly. At least she was going to be there for my this time. I nodded my head in approval before bounding up the steps and into the boys room.

"Have a good chat with Lyra?" Theodor asks as I walk into the room and plop down on the bed.

"Ja, a very good talk." I said, smiling brightly as I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

That was easier then I thought.

What did you guys think? Was it any good?

I'm loving these reviews by the way! I'm a total review whore!


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

(Viktor's POV)

I woke up the morning of the second task, and I couldn't wait to see Lyra again. I mean, we were friends now! Could you believe it! Friends!

It all seemed like it was going my way. For once things seemed to be working out for me.

When I ran down to the Sytherin common room where I found that Lyra spends her nights most of the time, she wasn't there. But where else would she be?

"Haff you seen Lyra?" I asked a very sleepy looking Theo as he descended the steps to the common room.

"No. Isn't she down here?" He replied, growing a little nervous when he realized she wasn't on the couch. "She's probably at breakfast already." Theo said, although he looked like he was lying.

We walked to breakfast together, not bothering to wake Adon and scare him. I was sure Lyra would be fine.

When we got to the dining hall, she wasn't there either. At this point I was one step away from getting all the Drumstrang guys to run around the castle screaming her name until one of us found her.

"Viktor?" A voice asked from behind me, when I turned around I realized it belonged to Harry Potter. "Is Lyra by any chance the person you care about the most?" He asked hesitantly.

How do you respond to that? What would people think? Then I remembered how everyone thought we were going out anyway and replied. "Yes. She is." I looked at him, watching for his reaction. Would he hit me for caring about the girl he liked? Did he even like her?

"Well, then I do believe she's already at the first task." Harry said, his voice giving away that he knew something I didn't. I sighed, completely relieved. Lyra was just waiting at the second task for me.

"Vell then Potter. Shouldn't ve be on our vay to thee second task?" I ask him as I start off towards the champion area, all too excited to see Lyra again. I couldn't wait to talk to her again. After last night, I just had so much hope.

When me and Potter reached the second task area, it was only a little surprising. What was really surprising was that Lyra wasn't there.

"I thought you said Lyra was here Potter?" I said, going over to tower over the smaller boy. If he was keeping Lyra away from me.

"Oh, she is." Harry said, looking over to the Head master that just started talking. I didn't pay much attention to what he was saying, but I did catch the part about the thing we care for must being at the bottom of the black lake. I felt my blood boil. So that's why Harry asked me if I cared for Lyra? Because he knew she was at the bottom of the black freaking lake! She's drowning down there.

I felt Adon behind me, keeping a strong grip on my arms so I couldn't jump in the water before the challenge started.

"She'll be fine. Magic remember. She's fine. You just have to get to her as soon as possible when the task starts." Adon said but I could hear the worry in his voice. What he meant was 'As soon as they start the challenge you better go save my little sister.'

And I planned too. I couldn't focus on anything, all I was worried about was getting down there to save Lyra. I needed her. I loved her.

When they announced that start of the challenge I was the first one in the water, diving head first and swimming as fast as I could to find Lyra. I had no idea where she was, but I would find her, I had to. I could faintly hear a girly scream in the distance. Fluer. The squid must have gotten her. That would not be me. I needed to find Lyra. I swam faster, eventually catching sight of Harry who was swimming as if he knew where he was going. I followed him. And sure enough, he led me right to Lyra. I grabbed her quickly, swimming up to the top of the lake with all my speed. She needed to breath.

When I reached the top I could hear her couching and gasping for air. She clung to my tightly, as if I was a life preserver, and in a way I was. I brought her to the deck, she was shivering from the cold, and quickly wrapped a towel around her. She was looking down at her shaking hands, still struggling for breath and couching every couple of seconds. Cedric was already there, but I couldn't care less about winning the task. Lyra was safe and that's all that mattered.

(LYRA POV)

I was pulled to the surface, sir invading my lungs to quickly, making me couch up the water that still took its home in my body.

I could feel the warm body next to me dragging me to the deck and crawled onto it. I was cold. So cold I was shaking. I looked up to find Viktor wrapping a towel around me and sitting down next to me. He sighed, taking in long breaths as well.

"T-thank-" I said, but couldn't finish, Viktor just smiled at me and helped me to stand up.

Right away I was assaulted by cheers for Viktor's second place win. What the crowd was cheering though made me want to craw under a rock and die. Instead I just blushed.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crowd cheered again, most of the students joining in now. I could feel myself blushing furiously as I turned to face Viktor who looked like he might just pass out. Of course these people wanted us to kiss. I mean to them he was my boyfriend and he just saved my life, but to me he was my pretend boyfriend that was secretly in love with.

Viktor looked at me with one eyebrow raised, silently asking me if it was okay for him to do as the crowd asked.

I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my stomach as I got nervous butterflies at the thought of his lips on mine. He moved closer, slowly as if he expected me to pull away at any moment and run.

I could feel his warm breath on my face, despite the cold weather. Did Viktor really want to kiss me? Could he just be giving into the crowds? I sure as bloody hell wasn't. I wanted to kiss Viktor. Or, at least I thought I did. But did he want to kiss me.

I gasped softly as his lips touched mine but quickly sighed away my doubts as my lips moved perfectly with him.

No. This wasn't a fake kiss. It couldn't have been. It was too real. Too caring and thoughtful. Too loving.

It was perfect.

I've been wanting to write this chapter since the story began! Yay! I'm so happy with how it turned out! What do you think about their first kiss? Did you like it? Hate it? I really want to know what you guys think!


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

(Viktor pov)

I just kissed Lyra. Yes, I said it. And oh how good it feels to say that. I kissed Lyra. I might just go jumping for joy, I might just go singing down the hall way, I might just kiss her again.

She was beautiful. She always has been. She slowly pulled away from my lips and I was only vaguely aware of the 'aww' that went through the crowd. I looked down at her blushing face and gently put my hand on her cheek. I just starred at her. That's when I realized that she probably thought my actions were weird, but I couldn't care less. I mean, I wanted to tell her how I felt. I had to.

"I-" She chocked out before turning away from my hand and running over to where Harry was coming up on the deck.

(Lyra pov)

We just stood there, starring at each other for a minute. Oh god. Oh god, I just kissed Viktor Krum. And that's not even the worst part. No, the worst part was that I wanted to do it again. I had to tell him. I had to let him know how I felt. I leaned slightly closer to him, but I don't think he noticed.

"I-" I started to say but stopped myself. I couldn't tell him now in front of all these people. I needed a distraction, that's why I was beyond happy when Harry broke through the water.

I ran to him, well, more like I ran away from Viktor. I couldn't face him now. The situation was so tense I felt like the air could have been karate chopped. But I would have to tell him. He needed to know how I felt so he could run away from me.

Oh god, what if he ran away from me? What if he was annoyed that I loved him? What if he was angry? Or worse, what if he didn't like me back? What if he couldn't stand me?

But I had to do it. I had to tell him. But not in front of all these people. Not now. I would have to push down all my fears. I would have to trust him. But could I trust him? Was it possible for me to let myself put all my trust in this person?

I had too. I loved him.

"Harry. You okay?" I asked gently as I patted his shivering back lightly. He nodded yes and stood as the headmaster called for all of the champions to go back to the preparation area.

I watched Viktor walk away. He looked so content, so smug. Was he happy about the kiss? He had to be. I needed him to be.

It's been five minutes since he's been in the champion's tent, and I can't contain myself any longer. I needed to tell him. He needed to know my feelings for him.

I might regret it later, but I needed to get my feelings out of the way. After the kiss, there was no denying the feelings I felt.

I all but ran to the champions area, not stopping to say hello to Harry who was walking around outside of it.

My stomach turned to lead as I drew back the curtain and looked inside. I felt my throat close up in a sickening gag, and my lips begin to burn. My heart stopped beating for a moment, and I could hardly breath, I felt like I was just kicked in the gut and punched in the face.

There, right I the middle of the champions tent, was Viktor, the guy I loved, locking lips with someone who definitely, wasn't me.

GASP! I promise there is a reason for this! Any who, you will notice that the next task is actually spaced out a little from the second. Just a heads up. I had a blast writing this chapter by the way! Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

(LYRA POV)

I ran, not stopping for anything. I couldn't stand there and watch them any longer. I had to get out of there. I stood and watched as they deepened the kiss. A kiss that made our kiss look like it was all just a big joke. And to him, it probably was.

I was mad. Though I had no right to be. Viktor wasn't mine. I had no say in who he did, or didn't kiss. Did the girl he was kissing know we weren't really going out? Or did she think we were going out and just not care?

It was very possible.

Yes, very possible indeed, considering the girl Viktor was kissing was no other then Fluer.

I didn't bother to wipe away my tears, I just ran, avoiding the looks of the people I pushed out of the way as I charged towards the Ravenclaw common room.

My throat burned as if I just chugged a whole bottle of fire whisky, and I wished that was all that happened. My eyes stung from the massive amount of tears coming out. Some finding home in the corners of my eyes and not leaving. My stomach ached and it wasn't until then that I realized just how much my heart actually hurt.

I've never had a broken heart. Now, much to my regret, I know what it feels like. It hurts.

I could feel the giant gap in my heart where Viktor's name should have been. I felt empty inside. Lonely.

I was alone. I couldn't breath, couldn't think. My mind was wheeling, thinking of a way that I could have mistook the scene. But no matter how many times I replayed it in my head, it looked exactly the same.

My throat was closing up, constricting my air ways and making it hard for air to pass into my lungs. I felt like I was going to be sick. I felt like for the first time in my life, I wasn't going to make it. I didn't want to make it.

I didn't want to live without Viktor.

I reached the common room, the knocker outside the door not bothering to ask me a riddle, it knew me well enough to know who I was, and that I probably wouldn't answer it anyway.

I flung myself on the couch, and if it were any other time, I would have laughed at how girly I was being.

"Lyra?" I looked up, finally taking the time to wipe the tears that were burning my eyes away.

"Roger?" I asked, slightly confused. He eyes looked almost as puffy as mine. He must have been crying. But why? "What-what's wrong?" I questioned, sitting up and trying my best to concentrate on getting air to pass through my swollen throat.

"I-I, um…" He trailed off and I almost forgot about my own problems, if not for the burning in my throat and eyes I would have. "Fluer." He managed to get out, the name almost silent.

"W-what did- what happened?" I asked, wiping again at my eyes as fresh tears sprung.

"S-she broke u-up with me. Said that I wasn't the thing she cared about most." Roger said softly, as his eyes started to water.

I've never seen a boy cry before. And Roger made sure I never would. He quickly ran a frustrated hand over his face and turned to me.

"What did Viktor do?" He asked meekly, his voice cracking in a way that made him sound upset. He put an arm over my shoulder, and I let him. I didn't tell him.

I couldn't, before I could get the words out the tears took over and my whole body shook with sobs as I leant into Roger and cried.

(VIKTOR POV)

I walked into the champions area, not too thrilled that as soon as I kissed Lyra, she ran over to see Harry Potter.

Was it because he was Harry Potter? No, how could it be? I mean, I was Viktor Krum. Besides, Lyra wasn't like that.

"Hey Viktor!" A girl called, I recognized her as the only girl champion.

"Hello." I said, then, noticing her swollen, red eyes, my face softened. "Vhat's vrong?" I asked and before I could even finish she ran to me, burying her face into my chest. I have to admit, it was more then awkward. Especially because I didn't know her. But how could I tell the crying girl to get off me.

"He wasn't what I cared about most!" She sobbed quietly before turning to look my in the eyes. I gently wiped the tears off her face, trying to smile soothingly at her, but I think it came out as more of a frown.

"It's okay. You vill be fine." I told her soothingly. She just starred at me for a minute before jumping up and crushing her lips to mine. I staggered back, my body slamming into one of the wooden pillars that held up the tent and grabbed onto her waist, trying lightly to pull her off of me, but as she deepened the kiss, all hope was lost.

My lips began to move with hers, despite what my brain, and heart, were screaming. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to stop myself, but I couldn't. I couldn't push her away, because I couldn't stop picturing it being Lyra who was kissing me. And I couldn't push Lyra away. She was too special. So I stood there, letting the French girl kiss me, and kissing her back occasionally, knowing that if it were Lyra I would have done the same thing, just a lot more willingly.

(LYRA POV)

"He kissed her?" Roger asked, his face paling out but his eyes not tearing up again.

"Yes." I said, my voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Lyra?" He asked, his voice sounding weird, like he just thought of something brilliant. I looked over at his smiling face. "Go out with me!" He continued enthusiastically.

"ROGER! I don't like you!" I said, jumping up from the couch and almost punching him in the face for asking out a girl who just had her heart broken.

"No! I mean, pretend to. Think about it. We pretend to go out, then Fluer and Viktor will realize how much they actually miss us!" Roger exclaimed excitedly. "It's what they do in the muggle novels you hide under your bed!"

"You read those!" I gasped, then shaking my head clear to think about the bigger problems then the invasion of privacy. "But that doesn't even work. I mean, Viktor doesn't even like me." I sighed. Roger just frowned.

"Please Lyra? Do it for me! It works for me. I mean, it may not work for you, but it works for me!" Roger pleaded, ignoring how selfish he sounded. I couldn't help but sigh.

"Fine. For you and Fluer. Hell, if one of us has a chance to be happy, we might as well go for it." I said, rubbing tears that still hung in my eyes away and wincing at the tenderness of the skin beneath my eyes.

"So we're fake going out then?" Roger asked, new sparks of hope flickering in his eyes. I nodded, heading off towards my room, sniffling every once in a while, and letting tears fall soundlessly staining the stone steps beneath me.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, okay, so I realized that Lyra has been in two fake relationships, but when she was with Viktor, it was a relationship that her brother set up, and each of them kind of thought of it as a real relationship, then with Roger, its kind of just a relationship where Lyra is helping him get Fleur back. So yes, they are a little different, meaning their purposes are different, and they are a lot alike, but I promise it will make a little more since in the end XD Okay, so, heres the next chapter! If I get enough reviews I think I'm going to post the next chapter later today! If not, it will be up tomorrow XD

Chap 11

The next day, I refused to get out of bed when one of my room mates tried to wake me.

"Lyra?" Theo asked quietly, coming into my room and sitting on my bed minutes after my last room mate left.

"Go away." I said, my voice sounded like I was still crying. And I probably was. I lost track of how many tears I had actually shed. I'm sure I kept my roommates up with my crying last night.

"Lyra? What's wrong!" Theo asked more urgently as he stroked my hair away from my face.

I sniffled, trying not to cough. "I-I saw….where's Roger?" I asked through more tears that sprung to my eyes. God, I sounded like such a whinny baby, but at that moment I didn't care. Theo looked shocked by that question. He didn't know I talked to Roger.

"Davies?" He asked confused, I just nodded. Theo looked unsure for a minute. "I'll go find him okay? But when I get back you have to tell me what happened okay?" I just nodded again as he left the room.

(THEOS POV)

I didn't know where to find Roger Davies, but I figured if he was anywhere, he would be in the dining hall, so that's where I headed.

"Theo? Where's Lyra?" Adon's urgent voice reached me as he and Viktor stood up from the Slytherin table and came towards me. I contemplated not telling them, but figured as her brother he had a right to know.

"She's in bed crying. She said she needs Roger Davies." I told them with a shrug, searching the Ravenclaw table for the tall, dark haired boy.

Before I could even find him, Viktor was storming over to the middle of the Ravenclaw table where he grabbed Roger Davies by the collar and pulled him up towards his face.

"Vhat did you do to Lyra!" Viktor screamed, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"What did I do to her? Sorry mate, but I wasn't the one kissing someone behind my girlfriend's back." Roger replied, looking coldly at Viktor who stood frozen to his spot. He let go of his grip on the boy who then quickly came over to us.

"She's asking for you. She's in her bed." I told him, still slightly shocked at the new information. I looked over at Adon who looked like he was about to rip Viktor's head off and mentally cringed.

"I'm going to find Lyra. Come on Nott, you're coming, I need the password." Adon said, glaring at Viktor who just stood there, looking like he might just cry.

(Lyra POV)

"Roger?" I sniffled as the door creaked open. Sure enough, standing there, looking glum was Roger. He sat down on the edge of my bed, and I immediately sat up and wrapped my arms around him. He rubbed my back silently as I wiped my last few tears on his shoulder.

"He isn't worth it." I heard my brother say from the door. I look up and smile sadly at him. He must have heard about the kiss.

"No one is." Theo added, coming over and removing the access tear streaks with his thumb.

"Come on babe, lets get you ready for the day. You can't just stay here all day." Roger said soothingly as he stood up, bringing me with him. I smiled slightly and nodded, walking over to the bathroom and jumping in the shower.

When I got out, I put a drying spell on my hair and a charm on my face to make it less puffy and red.

"Are you almost done?" Adon called through the door. I just opened it. All three of them looked a little shocked.

"If I'm going to do this, I'm doing it my way." I said, looking down at the tight, white, and fuzzy sweater dress that hung mid thigh, and fit me perfectly. It wasn't fancy, but not casual either. I felt confident in it. I felt like I wanted to change my appearance a little.

"Well, then your way is the right way." Theo said, holding out his hand to me as I let my hair out of it's pony tail. I looked at his hand and shook my head, thinking about what me and Roger talked about last night. With a smile I grabbed Roger's hand instead. Roger smiled at that. Adon and Theo exchanged a look. I started towards the dining hall, my hand placed firmly in Rogers, getting stares from many of the students in the hall.

"Thought she was dating Krum." One girl whispered to another as we walked past.

"Isn't he with Fluer?" Another girl asked her friends who just shrugged.

When the doors to the hall swung open, everyone turned and looked. It was completely quiet for a second before everyone erupted into whispers.

I frowned a little to myself. At least we were getting attention. That meant Fluer had to notice us.

I looked over at Viktor who sat over at the Slytherin table, a cup raised half way to his lips and a sorry expression on his face. I smiled a little and waved, after all, to Viktor, this was my way of saying, we're over.

Did you like it?


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Okay, so one or two of my lovely reviewers asked me to do the last chapter in Viktor's point of view, but no matter how many times I tried to write it, it just didn't sound right and I honestly thought it was horrible. So, and don't hate me for this, I gave up on rewriting it in Viktor's pov and went on with the rest of the story. AND IM SO SORRY! But any who, I was trying to write that for a while, and that's why I haven't posted in a while. AGAIN, IM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Chap 12

I sat with Roger at the Ravenclaw table that day. I have to admit, it wasn't as fun as the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Lyra? I thought you were like, going out with like, Viktor?" Avery asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was but we broke up." I said with a shrug and pushed down the giant lump that was forming in my throat.

"Oh, so you don't like him anymore?" Some other Ravenclaw prodded.

"Nope." I said, popping on the 'p' and turning to look down at my food. I felt my nose to make sure it hadn't grew with my lie.

"So he's single." Avery stated joyfully, turning back to her group of friends and whisper shouting excitedly about how they planned on 'getting the Bulgarian.'

"Are you okay?" Roger asked from his spot across the table from me. I smiled and nodded. I turned to look down the table and caught the angry eyes of Fleur. I mentally smirked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, reaching across the table and taking his hand. He looked shocked for a moment before looking down the table at Fleur who was still giving me the death glare and then back at me.

"Thanks for doing this by the way. I know it must be hard." Roger said gesturing to our entwined hands.

"Hey, what are friends for right? Besides, I need something to take my mind off this whole thing for the next two weeks until the final task, then I can just forget the whole Viktor thing happened." I stated, more to myself then to Roger, he just nodded at this and continued eating.

(Viktor POV)

I've never felt as devastated as I did right now in my whole life.

Sitting at the Sytherin table, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Lyra. She was just so beautiful. I didn't exactly know what was happening, but I did know it had something to do with the kiss with Fleur. I had to tell Lyra I loved her. She needed to know.

Lyra a Roger stood up from their table, making there was out of the dining hall with a bunch of Rogers friends. Lyra looked so out of place. I followed them out into the hall, walking quietly behind them.

I grabbed hold of Lyra's upper arm as she started to lag behind them and pulled her behind one of the giant pillars to face me.

"Viktor?" She asked, looking as if she might just cry. Her face quickly distorted into and angry look. "What do you want Viktor?"

"I-I just vanted to see if you vere okay?" I asked, looking deep into her eyes and seeing them soften a bit, her face went from happiness, to confusion, to anger again.

"Well you shouldn't be worried about me." She said stubbornly, wiggling a little bit to get out of my grasp, but I held on tight.

"Yes I should! I-" I started to say, planning on telling her how I feel when she cut me off.

"I saw you Viktor! I saw you kissing HER! Do you know how that feels? Of course not, because you don't even care!" She huffed angrily, her blue eyes digging into mine, "I love you Viktor! Okay? Don't you understand that! But you don't care! So you know what? I changed my mind! Yeah, I don't love you anymore Viktor!" She blurted, looking shocked and mortified that she just said that. A look of relief washed over her face and I wondered just how long she'd been waiting to say that.

I leaned in quickly ready to kiss her, to show her just how much I loved her back when she broke me heart by screaming,

"I hate you Viktor Krum!"

I let go of her arm as she struggled to get away from me, tears of frustration streaming down her face as she pushed me away and started to run down the hall, away from me, and our love.

A/N~ Again, I'm sorry about not being able to write the last chapter over in Viktor's POV. I'm a failure of a writer I know. But I hope you liked this chapter because half of me hates it, and another twisted part of me enjoyed writing this! Any who, review and tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13

For the next few days, I avoided Viktor. I just didn't want to see him again. It was just too…stressful.

The final task was approaching quickly, and I just wanted it to be over already so I wouldn't have to see Viktor anymore. Yes, I lid to Viktor that day. I did still love him. How could I not?

"Ready to go love?" Roger asked as h stood up from the common room couch we were lounging on.

I nodded and stood up, taking my hand in his. In the last couple days I had become great friends with Roger. He was actually a really great person. Too bad I didn't love him…

We left the common room, heading for the dining hall when Theo ran up to me, looking anxious about something.

Theo Pov

"I can't believe you did that to her!" Adon screamed at Viktor…again. They've been fighting non stop for days, and Viktor refused to barely move anymore. The whole thing was just weird. It was like Viktor was the one who's heart was broken.

"Neither can I." Viktor responded lamely. I wanted to smack him upside the head. It was usually around this point in the argument that I decided to leave our little room, but I decided to stay, I had to finish my potions essay before first period.

"I don't see why you're so torn up about all this." I said coldly to Viktor who whirled around to glare at me with clenched teeth.

"Because I love her!" He nearly growled. I think I may have gasped. Viktor loved her? But that just didn't make since….but it explained a lot. Before I had time to comment on his statement, he was running out of the room to some unknown location.

I had to go find Lyra.

Lyra POV

"Theo? What's wrong?" I asked as the tall Slytherin suddenly halted in front of us.

"Viktor…loves…you!" He said in small, exhausted huffs.

"Viktor what?" I asked, leaning towards his hunched over body.

"HE LOVES YOU!" Theo screeched at me.

I could feel my heart doing little flips in my chest. My head felt empty and an invisible weight lifted off my shoulders.

"Go find him." Roger said excitedly as he gave me a small shove. I started running. I had no idea where I was going, but I ran. I didn't apologize to the people I pushed out of my way, instead I laughed gleefully at the very angry faces they made.

I didn't know what was happening to me. I wasn't supposed to be so happy that Viktor loved me. I mean, I guess I was only so happy because I returned the feelings.

I felt my leg hit something hard and as I began to trip, I fell into a very solid object. I looked up to see Harry smiling gleefully at me.

"Haven't seen you this happy in days." Harry commented as I stood back up.

"Viktor loves me!" I told him quickly as I wobbled around to keep my balance. Harry cocked a brow.

"What about Roger?" He asked suspiciously. Who knew Harry Potter would be this nosy?

"Ek! It was all fake! It was just to help him get back at Fleur. And thanks Harry! I got to go! Bye!" I spilled my guts before continuing running through the halls. Before I knew it, I was standing out side the school, near me and Theo's tree. Viktor was no where to be seen. Where was that boy?

Viktor's POV

I was hiding in the room of requirements when that retched little Potter kid came in. What the hell was wrong with him? Always invading people's privacy and such! "Oh, sorry mate…You know, Lyra's looking for you?" Harry said as he made his way back towards the door of the room. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I heard her name.

"Yeah well, Roger wont like that very much will he?" I asked bitterly. Harry actually had the nerve to laugh.

"You know that's a fake relationship right? They're just doing it to get back at Fleur." Harry told me as if I was an idiot for not knowing. Was I the only one who didn't know about this!

"What?" I said, not able to get my thoughts clear.

Harry jus sighed. "Right, well, see you mate." Harry said before exiting the room.

I jumped up, following Harry out. I had to go find Lyra.

A/N~ Okay, so this whole chapter is for my reviwers for giving me such a great and long reviews that I really enjoyed! I hope you all like this chapter! The ending is coming up in the next chapter…or the one after that, I'm not sure. Tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14

I collapsed onto me and Theo's tree, too exhausted to go find Viktor, I physically could barely move.

"Lyra?" A small voice asked, I looked up to see Viktor standing over me, blocking the sun, just like the last time I saw him here.

"Viktor?" I said, sniffling a little as I leapt up into his arms.

"I love you." He whispered, and there was no denying the small smile that crept into his voice.

"I love you too." I said, pulling back slightly, only to look into his eyes and quickly bring my lips to his.

And then we kissed.

"I've alvays loved you." Viktor said quietly, resting his fore head against mine.

"I've always hated you." I replied back honestly, smiling brightly as we kissed again.

(Viktor POV)

I just kissed the girl of my dreams. She was everything I've ever wanted, she was amazing. I couldn't help but smile brightly as she grabbed my hand and ran freely up to the castle, me following closely behind.

We stopped when she saw Theo, who she ran up and hugged. She laughed manically before grabbing my hand again and running into the Slytherin common room where we sat on the couch, my arm around her and her head on my shoulder.

People walked aimlessly around the room, yet I barely noticed any of them. I was too buzy watching Lyra as she watched the fire.

It was weird how much I actually loved this girl. I never thought that I, Viktor Krum, would actually get the girl. But I guess I accomplished more then I thought I was capable of in the last year. But Lyra, she was the best accomplishment so far.

"You know." Lyra sighed, turning to look up at me. "This year was…" She searched for a word, "Fun." She decided finally, turning back to look at the fire.

"It vas?" I answered with a small laugh as she giggled next to me.

"Yes. It was. So much happened. I mean, I fell in love." She said as if she didn't believe it.

"Yes you did. And I'm glad too." I said, grinning at her as she rolled her eyes. For some reason, I couldn't help smiling today.

"Yeah, but the tournament ends soon. Then you'll leave." She said sourly. Okay, so that made my smile disappear.

"I visit you all the time Lyra." I pointed out.

"Yeah I know. But you're going to go back to your school, find another girl, and fall in love with her and not me." Lyra said, giving me a sad smile as if I couldn't help it.

"Lyra, there are three problems with that. First, I go to an all boys school. Second, I've haven't found anyone I liked even half as much as I've liked you for years. And third…hmm, oh yeah, I love you." I said teasingly as she elbowed me lightly.

"You still have to leave." She said, looking into the fire again and I wondered if the water in her eyes was from the fire's brightness, or the fact that I would have to leave.

"I'll still be here until the last task." I reassured.

"Yeah, now all you only have to do two more things."

"Oh yeah? And vhat's that?" I said with a chuckle.

"First, kiss me." She said as her lips brushed mine shortly.

"What else?" I asked in a whisper against her lips.

"Survive."

A/N~Okay, this was SO short. But only because it's the END! That right! It's over…I think…it depends. If I get a ton of reviews yelling at me for ending it here I will probably continue…But what do you guys think about this being the ending? Do you want to kill me?

Oh, and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed!~


	15. Chapter 15

(Viktor's POV)

"It's not going to happen! She's going to leave me! She'll realize I'm a bloke and run away from me!" I screeched, feeling my palms start to sweat. That's how nervous I was. Adon had to physically hold me into my seat as they fixed up my black tux.

"Dude, it's your wedding day. If she was going to leave you, she would have done it already!" Adon exclaimed, trying to calm my anxiousness. Yeah right.

Lyra was way too perfect for me. Half way down the isle, she'll turn and run. She'll take one look at me, and regret saying yes to my proposal.

"But-"

"Viktor! Everyone you know is out there waiting for you! Now be a man and lets go!" Adon said, forcing me to stand up and walking beside me out into the shade of Lyra's favorite tree where we decided we would make the forever ending vow.

It was night, meaning that the tree was lit with glowing white lights. A man was standing under the tree, waiting to read us our vows, and I stood next to him. I faced the crowd of houndreds, and waited, horrified, as I heard the wedding bells. What if Lyra didn't show up? I don't think I could live with out her.

My fear, as well as my being, was calmed as an angle walked down the isle towards me.

He brown hair was pinned on top of her head, under a flimsy looking vial. Her blue eyes were shinning into me, framed lightly by black makeup. I felt the sharp in take of breath in my throat.

I never really knew what breath taking meant until that moment.

(Lyra pov)

"He's not going to come! I just know it! I'm going to go out there, and he won't be there!" I wailed to Theo, who coincidentally was my maid of honor.

"He'll be there Lyra. He loves you. Know come on, it's time!" Theo soothed, leading my out towards the enormous amount of people in white lawn chairs. Ahead of them, was Viktor who was standing under my favorite tree. I smiled at him. He actually showed up. I was so giddy with thoughts of Viktor, I didn't realize as the people around me stood. I smiled wider as I reached Viktor, taking his hand in mine.

"I, Viktor Krum…" He started, not braking eye contact. And so, our lives together, truly begun.

A/N~! Okay, finally the truthful ending. Tell me what you thought of it please! I honestly don't know.

This is also extremely short, but it's only to kind of wrap everything together. Any who, I hoped you liked this! And thanks to everyone who reviewed my story!


End file.
